


the ocean and all her creatures

by moonlightatday



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Carried Over From Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Letters, M/M, the formatting is quite odd in some places forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: "the ocean is my soulmate, but you are the love of my life, and i would never leave you even if the ocean invited me to stay with her forever."a collection of love letters from inotorious to fitz.





	1. oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt explains how important oxygen is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this story kinda sucks bc i wrote it b4 i had a concept of past and present verbs, but if you do end up reading it, then i hope you enjoy. ok bye!

hey cam,

did you know that there is dissolved oxygen in the ocean's water? i think a common misconception to little kids (that we sometimes grow up with) is that fish don't need oxygen at all, and that's why they live in the water. but that's not true, since there is oxygen in the water, it's just not in the same form as the oxygen human's breathe. all living things need oxygen to thrive, even plants.

you're like oxygen to me. i could never live without you, even if i wanted to. i could try so hard, and i would fail because all living things need oxygen. despite what i may want or refuse to believe sometimes, i am alive. i am living. it's all because of you, because you're oxygen. when you're with me, i find it hard to believe that we're breathing the same air. you're made of mythic proportions, and you want to be with me? out of all the people on this planet, you want to breathe the same air as i? unfathomable.

your piercing blue eyes staring into mine takes my breath away. on one hand, your eyes can be so intense when staring into mine that i want to look away. on the other hand, they are the most comforting cotton candy blue i've ever seen. i always thought the love of my life would be someone with brown eyes. you think of brown eyes, you think of brownies, you think of cozy fires, you think of a home. growing up, almost all of my friends had blueish eyes, and then there was me, with my boring old brown eyes. it's so toxic to romanticize blue eyes when such a small amount of the population has them. but no, despite all that, your eyes bring me home. you are my home.

with love,

matt


	2. whales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt explains how much he loves whales

dear cam,

did you know that whales are the biggest animals to ever exist? bigger than elephants, bigger than the woolly mammoth, and even bigger than any dinosaur. they are such huge animals, yet they are so gentle with other creatures, such as you and me. orca and other apex predators like to harass the whales, since these creatures are so kind.

the whale that infatuates me the most is the sperm whale. sperm whales communicate with each other by these loud clicks, and scientists think that the clicks are even more sophisticated than our human languages. these clicks are also so loud that if you're not careful, it can temporarily paralyze you.

you remind me of a whale. not in the sense you're super fucking big(although you are quite tall), but you're so gentle with me. you treat me like i deserve the ocean, all her creatures, and more. you treat me like your god. but i think it's you that deserves everything you want and more. you are too nice for your own good. you've confided in me about how people have taken advantage of your kindness and then thrown you to the side, and i want to scream at them. and some of your audience, they call you such horrible names. how can you treat such an astonishing and incredible person with such horror and disrespect?

your laugh reminds me of a sperm whale's clicks. yes, sometimes it's loud, but i mean your laugh says to me the things you want to tell me. 

i love you.

i want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

you're my everything. 

or maybe it doesn't, and it's all in my head. i like to think it does, though. i know i can say that's what i'm thinking when i listen to your voice. you truly are my everything. you saved me, in a way. friends told me how much happier i was when we finally started dating. i still remember the chorus of i told you so's when we first announced it to them.

i hope to spend the rest of my life in your arms, cam.

with love,

matt


	3. orca (killer whale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt explains how an orca reminds him of his lover

dear cam,

did you know that orca truly are the top apex predators of the sea? if you asked someone on the street what the deadliest animal in the sea is, they'd say something like "great white shark" or maybe "hammerhead shark", but no. as Dr. Ingrid Visser put it, "Orca eat sharks for breakfast."

despite literally eating great white sharks, they have no interest in humans whatsoever. the only recorded orca attacks on humans are from orca in captivity, where they're not supposed to be in the first place. other than that, there are absolutely no recorded attacks on humans from orca in the wild. in fact, they sometimes like to hang out with us. Dr. Ingrid Visser from new zealand has her own orca landline, where you can call if you find an orca in need of help.

you remind me of an orca. not that you're an apex predator, you're far too nice. if you need to, though, you can be so mean to others. but it's only when some asshat has hurt someone you care about. that's especially orca-like. orca are pack animals; they work together to hunt and kill prey. they stay behind when one of their brethren is injured- kinda like you. you would do almost anything for your family. and if you're the orca, then i'm definitely the human. you're so unbelievably gentle with me, and i wouldn't trade it for the world. sometimes though, i wish you would be a little less careful. be vulnerable for me. 

i know you have a hard time trusting people sometimes. i'm grateful that your heart told you that you can trust me. i'll always be here for you. always and forever, cam. even if you end up hating me, it won't matter, because i love you enough for the both of us. i don't know what i'd do without you.

you're my everything and more, love.

with love,

matt


	4. (great) white shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tells about great white sharks

dear cam,

did you know that there are so many different sharks out there that it would be nearly impossible to classify them into one group? despite there being so many of them, the great white is the most notorious one in the sea. maybe a runner-up would be the hammerhead, or the bull shark. but if you asked a person on the street to quickly name a type of shark, they'd likely say the great white.

people think of these animals as big and scary. sure, you shouldn't go diving with them while unprotected, but they aren't that mean. as long as you don't provoke a great white in open waters, you should be fine. the main reason these animals attack humans is because they may confuse you for a seal, which is their main source of food. yes, there are a few reasons to fear sharks, but that shouldn't stop someone from exploring the ocean.

you don't remind me of a great white shark in any way, especially when in regards to me. great whites are not known for being friendly to their peers. they use intimidation tactics to keep each other far away. in fact, if they get too close, the bigger shark might take a bite out of the smaller. the bite usually isn't big enough to have a lasting effect on the receiver, for it's more of a way to tell the smaller to not come back in these waters.

you, on the other hand, love people and would do anything for your family. you welcome new people and attempt to help those in need. even though it doesn't seem like it to our audiences, you are so welcoming to our friends. sometimes, though, your heart is too big for your own good.

i understand it's human nature to be angry sometimes, but it still scares me when you yell, though you've never yelled at me. you only yell when shit just isn't going our way. you always stop when you notice i flinched and closed my eyes. i love that about you. you notice me, and do everything you can to make me feel as though i'm able to be seen. you recognize my past and how i was broken by others before, and you make sure that i'll always be safe with your hand in mine.

i wouldn't trade you for anything, cam. even if the ocean invited me to stay with her forever, i'll still be by your side. you never have to worry about losing me. i'll always be here. it's us against the world, and it always will be.

you are worth more than the ocean and all of her creatures, cam.

from,

matt


	5. mariana trench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt explains how the mariana trench is misunderstood

dear cam,

did you know that the mariana trench is 36,201 feet (almost 7 miles) deep? it is the deepest known point in the ocean. the very bottom is called "challenger deep", and only three people have made it that far. i find it fascinating that the very bottom is deeper than mount everest is tall. the meg, that one movie about the megalodon, thinks that the megalodon is hiding in a space below challenger deep. that space would have to be comically large and full of whales, dolphins, and other large fish. it's impossible.

i'm sure you've heard some sort of metaphor for the bottom of the ocean. it's popular among people who don't know the ocean like you and i do. the metaphor compares people who've hit rock-bottom to the seafloor, where it's dark and nobody is coming to save you. it's ridiculous, in my opinion. the seafloor is the opposite of rock-bottom. the seafloor is full of life. the seafloor is a home. not to you and me, of course, but to the animals and plants that can withstand that kind of water pressure. yeah, the bottom is very dark, but there will always be someone doing their best to try and save you.

you remind me of the mariana trench, and not in the rock-bottom kind of way. you are so complex and deep, and i can't figure you out. i can usually read people and what they're thinking, but not you. you're the only person i've never been able to read, and i love it. you're your own person, and you don't follow anybody else. even in your darkest days, you are full of life. you have so many things about you i'll never be able to understand, but neither will anyone else.

i never want to live without you, cam. i could never lose you. you are my god, and i would do anything for you. i am so hopelessly in love with you. you have me wrapped around your finger, but it's okay. you'd never make me do anything i don't want to. you treat me like a person, you treat me with respect. people associate respect with people of authority, but it shouldn't be like that. you should respect everyone. your friends, your co-workers, your lovers. i respect you, and you respect me. i love you, and you love me.

i would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant i get to stay with you, cam.

with love,

matt


	6. dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tells about the dolphins and their stereotypes

dear cam,

did you know that an orca, the killer whale, is actually a dolphin? i found this out yesterday, and it took me aback. you're telling me the king of the sea, the animal that literally eats great white sharks, is a dolphin? what in fresh fuck does the simulation have going on? cam, i don't think you understand how much i love dolphins. i find the apex predators breathtaking, and the whales are my soulmates, but the dolphins are exceptional.

in all truthfulness, i don't know much about the dolphins which i love so much. i just haven't had the time, i guess. i've spent all this time researching the big boys of the ocean that i haven't spent all that much time learning about the peacefulness of these creatures. but then again, male bottlenose dolphins are kinda fuckin mean. they, like, get together to harass female dolphins. it's kinda fucked, dude. they also like to attack each other? i dunno, mate. it's just weird that everyone has this stereotype that dolphins are so nice and friendly, when the reality is so far different.

you remind me of a dolphin. no, you don't like to attack random women on the street, i mean the dolphin stereotype. you're nice, friendly, and you love attention. that's a thing i love about you. of course, i love everything about you, but one of my favorites is that you're never afraid to be in the spotlight. it fits you well. because of this, though, i'm not sure why you stay with me sometimes. it's always just been me and my books up until high school. i grew up a lonely kid, that's why i talk to myself so much. i mean, i'm not a psychologist, but i think it's a likely candidate as to why i am the way i am.

you make me feel alive again. before i met you, i was just a simple boy in a simple town with a simple life. but then, you waltzed in to my life, and i felt safe. you made me feel like i was a person. you told me that i am so much more than just your lover. you told me that i am a living human and i am like no other. you have such a calming effect on the people around you. i could only dream about having that same trait. i love you so much, dear. i wouldn't trade for the world the feelings you give me when you hold my hand. i couldn't trade you for the ocean and all her creatures.

you gave me a reason to keep going, cam.

with love,

matt


	7. whaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tells about whaling and its dangers

dear cam,

did you know that whaling was the main reason for the significant drop in whale population? not pollution, or other animals, but heartless monsters who only wanted profit. it's horrific to think about, and i hate that whaling has been swept under the rug for so long. it needs to be shown to the public. the things they did to these helpless animals is hideous. it doesn't happen that much today, but a couple hundred years ago when the U.S. was first becoming a country, they hunted great whales almost to extinction.

i don't know how it's possible to be so fucking unsympathetic to the whales that were hunted for profit. it was such a big part of america's economy back then, and it makes me sick to my stomach that i was born there. i was birthed in the place that was responsible for the murders of these innocent creatures, cam. the ocean is such a beautiful place, full of life and color, and these monsters tried to destroy it. they're not gonna succeed, though. we're not going to let them win, right?

if you were ever a whaler, i don't know what i would do. well, first i'd probably think of leaving you. but then i'd remember that i cannot live without you, i don't think i'd last a day. i'd be torn between two worlds. the land, where people are cruel but i have my love, and the water, where she has my soulmates but not my love. what would i do? i would deteriorate without you. but i'd also crack into pieces without her. 

you'd never be a whaler, so i guess i don't have to worry about that, do i? your heart is so big, and it has so much love to give. i'm more than happy that i get to receive most, if not all, of it. whalers have no heart, no love to give. they are monsters with a heart of stone. you have to become desensitized to everything to be able to kill such peaceful creatures. that's not you. 

you are so extraordinary, love. you are beyond words. you are indescribable. one time i told you that you are worth so much more than i could ever give you, and you told me that i can give you more than he could ever want. you told me i was your main priority, and i believe you. it seems as if i'm happy, then you're happy. you always take me seriously when i get upset. my entire life, everyone has always laughed and told me to shake it off when i try to tell them that something they did made me uncomfortable, but not you. you listen to me, i listen to you, and we go from there. you have never laughed at me. i appreciate you in every way that i can, and it is my life goal to show you that.

you are so much more than you think you are, cam.

with love,

_matt_


	8. rusty fishing hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tells about the dangers of rusty fishing hooks

dear cam,

i don't have the energy to tell you a fact about a rusty fishing hook. you may think "it's just a loose fishing hook, what could happen?" but that's bullshit. loose fishing hooks kill so many animals. poor, innocent, and helpless fish are injured by these inanimate objects everyday. and the thing that makes it worse is that the injury of these animals isn't intentional. they're just loose fishing hooks, hanging out in the ocean, meaning no harm. it's so unbelievably fucked. i hate it. my childhood best friend would encourage me and my passion on the ocean. she'd ask me everyday what my whale fact of the day was. some would say i owe my life to her. i don't know what to do.

speaking of best friends, it seems i lost my lifelong one. i've been left in the dirt. i just feel so alone. i know you're by my side every step of the way, but i still miss her. she was my second best friend, right after you, and now she's gone. i mean, as long as she's happy, i'll be okay eventually. but for right now it hurts a lot, and it's gonna hurt for awhile. you, by my side, make everything so much easier.

you're not a rusty fishing hook. you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone an innocent fish. i'm whipped for you, darling. you're such an amazing person. i don't know why someone would ever try to hurt you, for you've done nothing wrong. you have your flaws, but you recognize them. because of that, you rarely hurt your loved ones. some things are left up to the person above, whoever truly is up there. or maybe every bad thing to happens is just a sick joke played on us by the universe. we can't control everything is my point, i guess.

you've helped me through so much, and i don't think i'll ever be able to repay you. i don't want you to think like you owe me anything. i'm just as much indebted to you as you are to me, love. despite you always knowing the right words to say, and being such a comforting person, sometimes i'm inconsolable. like last night, i just couldn't stop crying. oh god, i never want you to see me like that again. i was overwhelmed with so many emotions, and you tried your best. i just couldn't be lifted from rock-bottom.

i've fought and lost this fight, cam.

with love,

_matt_


	9. whale shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt tells about whale sharks and their pups

dear cam,

did you know that pregnant whale sharks can hold up to 300 pups? 300, cam. they also have two uteruses. uteri? i just looked it up, it's uteri, not uteruses. that's cool as fuck, dude. additionally, whale sharks are the biggest fishes in the sea. the biggest whale shark ever measured is about 41 feet long, bigger than a school bus. they are the biggest shark that is alive today. however, it doesn't come close to being as big as a megalodon, which could grow up to be 60 feet long. 41 feet is like you, but times 6. that is comically large.

nobody really fucks with whale sharks, mainly because of their size. orca are probably mean to them because orca like to snack on huge whales, and their ego is like, 50 times bigger than a juvenile whale shark. whale sharks will never be able to handle a whale because of the sheer size of a whale and their girth. man, do i hate the word girth, but it's so much fun to use. whale sharks are pretty calm. they like to mind their own business, and snack on plankton. they are filter-feeders, unlike most sharks who are more aggressive. i bet they'd be major gossipers if they were human.

you're quite the whale shark. you're very tall, but not as tall as others, and you are very calm. you mostly mind your own business, but you love to be nosy with me and talk about others. it's amusing, to be honest. i love that you can be yourself around me, and you trust me enough to know i won't be telling anyone about the things you say. some things are between you and me, cam, and i wouldn't have it any other way. i love being able to know things about you that nobody else does. i love that i can say to people, "yeah, cam is my boyfriend, what about it?" i love you.

i'm thinking of asking you about children this week. i remember you telling me before we started dating that you would love to have kids. i asked you how many and you said "however many my partner wants." cam, i'd love to have as many kids as you want. i wouldn't want to be a father with anyone else. i've always dreamed of having two or three kids, maybe more. people have mentioned that they get mom vibes from me, and i think i know what they mean. i'm sure you'll be ecstatic when i bring up kids, i can tell you've been thinking about them a lot.

 we should probably get married first, shouldn't we?

with love,

_matt_


	10. the ocean and all her creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt gives a final goodbye

dear cam,

everyday, you'd tell me "i love you." you told me when we'd wake up. when you'd greet me, you'd tell me. just before we went to bed, you'd tell me. but one day, i stopped hearing your i love  you's. i would tell you i loved you, and you would say "okay." i was so hurt, but i couldn't do anything about it. i didn't tell anyone about it because i wanted to talk to you first. i never did talk to you about it, huh? our bed got progressively colder every night. i used to be so warm in your arms when we'd fall asleep, but you started to move farther and farther away from me. i knew something was wrong, but i didn't know what to do. it's always been you that knows what to say. fuck, i'm so cold at night, cam. i'm too afraid i'll crush her if she sleeps in the bed with me, before you suggest that. not even the highest heat could replace the warmth you provided as we slept.

i miss feeling your hand in mine as we walked through the city, stopping to gawk at things through the windows. you'd smile at me as you pulled me into a random store. you'd give me the look, the look you know has me under your control every time you gave it to me. i wouldn't even know what the store was, i was far too lost in your eyes to even recognize i was being pulled away from the street. you could be so seductive when you wanted to be. i'm not sure if seductive is the word i'm looking for.

i absolutely adored when we'd walk past a mother with her baby and you had to stop and say hi. babies always loved you, dear. i really hoped to be a father with you for longer than we had. before i met you, i could never imagine having a child. do you want to know the first thing i thought when i saw you for the first time? "damn, i'd have his babies." i remember how you teased me about how red my face got when i realize i said that out loud. it turns out, this child is all i have left of you. i could resent her, and let her grow up with hate all around her. but that wouldn't be fair to her, or to you. plus, i could never resent her. i love her, how could i not? she's such a lovely little girl, full of energy and hope. she has so much  _hope_  left in her, cam. one day, she'll know the full extent of what happened the day you died. i dread the day i have to tell her.

i miss you so fucking much. i haven't written one of these in so long, have i? i didn't need to anymore, for i'd tell you everything i was thinking. you broke down my walls, and i gladly let you. i could trust you. i still would trust you if you were still here. the note left on your desk i found after i arrived home from the hospital broke my heart into a million little pieces. our friends, they tried to help me. he didn't know how to help, so he did what he did. i didn't want it, but i didn't say anything. it's not like i can do anything about it now, i certainly can't go to the police. nobody will believe me. he shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that in my broken state. it was wrong, being touched by someone that wasn't you. you would've fucking murdered him if you were still here. i wish you were. i wish you hurt him, but i guess i need to learn to fight my battles on my own, without you by my side.

you needed help. you needed so much help, and i wish you told me. if you were scared of therapy, i would've gone with you. i would've been there with you, every step of the way. i wish you would've told me. i know there's nothing i can do about it now, and i know i can wish, and wish, and wish, but it won't matter. i wouldn't have hated you, and i wouldn't be mad at you, like how your note said. well, i'd be fucking furious at the guy who did it, and you'd have to stop me from beating him up so hard i nearly kill him. i wish you told me, so we could go to the police together. you would never be alone. i would never leave you alone. i love you far too much to ever leave you.

maybe i will get my chance to have a picket-fence home with two kids chasing each other in the backyard. it sounds so fucking stupid, but the only thing i wanted was to have kids with you, and we'd move into a white two-story house. there'd be an island in the center of the kitchen, the kind i always wanted when i was a kid. the tv in the living room would be mounted to the wall. every night, we'd have dinner in the dining room, and we wouldn't just have small talk. our kids would ask about when we were dating, about our childhoods, and random questions like "how do you spell perplexed?" the kids would tell silly stories about their day at school, and we'd all laugh. they'd come to us when they needed help with anything. homework, relationship problems, drinking. we wouldn't judge, and we'd let them cry in our arms because the person they love doesn't feel the same way. we'd tell them about the times we've experienced unrequited love, and they won't be alone. if i do have another kid, they'll be yours too. all the kids i have will be yours, i assure you. i will never love anyone the way i love you, and i can't bear the thought to be with anyone else. i promise to you that our kids will be loved, and they will never be alone. i know i've broken some promises before, but i promise to keep this one.

i wish our daughter didn't have to grow up with just me by her side. she'll have our friends, and our parents, but she won't have her father. it's not fair to her that she'll have to grow up in a quiet home. you tried to explain why you did it in your note, but i'll never understand. i understand that you weren't in your right mind, they explained that to me at the hospital. but we had a daughter, cam. you had me, your husband. i could've helped. i promise i could've helped, and we'd have a good life. we'd die in each others arms when we're 110 years old, and our daughter would know that we'll be waiting for her. we would know she'd be okay without us, for she is an incredible young woman.

i'm so sad you had to leave us, cam, but i promise to you i will do everything i can to make sure our daughter grows up in a loving environment. it takes a village to raise a kid sometimes, and i have hope for her. she will grow up to be an amazing and brilliant woman, and you'll be looking down at us with a smile.

i cannot wait for the day our family will be together again, cameron.

with love,

matt.


	11. epilogue

matt lays down in bed, staring at the ceiling in the nearly pitch black room. he rolls over to inspect his alarm clock to find that it is nearly 3 am. it around this time that meredith, his daughter, came into his bedroom to sleep with her father.

if on cue, there comes a soft knock at his door. "daddy?" he stood up and made his way to the door, opening it softly in an attempt to not startle his girl. he opens his arm in an invitation for meredith to jump into his arms. she takes the offer and runs into his room, hopping into her father's grasp. matt puts meredith gently down onto the bed before lying next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. after he knows his daughter is fast asleep, he lets his eyes fall and sleep to overtake him.

he knows he is going to dream of cam.

-

matt woke up wrapped in cam's arms. he moved his neck to look at the time, which read close to 3 am. the couple decided to cuddle as they fell asleep, chalking it up to the winter weather. both merely wanted a measly excuse to hold each other as they slept. not wanting to wake his lover, matt shifted only slightly in place. this promptly woke up his boyfriend, despite him not wanting to.

"babe?" cam mumbled, confused as to why he awoke at such an hour. matt was also confused as to why awoke. he looked around the room, inspecting their surroundings to make sure nothing was going on that needed immediate attention. matt turned back to look his boyfriend in the eyes as he spoke.

"sorry for waking you, love. i woke up and i'm not sure why," he explained quietly as to not wake the others currently sleeping somewhere else in the house. the thoughts started racing around in his mind as he wonders what could've woken him up. he started to worry as he became paranoid of their surroundings.

"hey, hey, what's wrong?" cam called. matt noticed finally that tears started to roll down his face as he worried. instead of replying, he wrapped his arms firmly around his lovers waist in a desperate attempt for comfort. cam repeated the same action and started whispering loving things into his upset boyfriends hair. the kiwi rubbed circles on his boyfriends waist to help calm him down. after a few minutes (that felt like hours to matt), the american stopped crying and sighed loudly.

"i'm sorry," he whispered, face red as he buried his head into cam's chest. he pulled the american to eye level as he planted a loving kiss onto his lips. he pulled away before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"it's okay, don't be sorry. let's go back to bed, yeah?" the kiwi whispered, looking into his lovers eyes. matt nodded and went back to his original position with his head buried into cam's chest. cam just laughed before tightening his arms around his boyfriend.

"do you think they know?" matt asked maybe 30 seconds after they said goodnight. he was referring to their friends who supposedly don't know about their relationship yet. this question had been bothering him for about a week now. it wasn't perfect timing, seeing as it was 3 am and they were both tired, but he felt that if he didn't ask now, he would never ask and it would instead eat away at him.

"i mean, maybe. probably. i've been spending a ton of time in your room. they've probably picked up that there's something going on between us," cam answered honestly. he knew that it meant a lot to matt who knew and didn't know. cam didn't particularly care, he merely wanted to show his love to the whole wide world. but if his lover wasn't ready to do that, then he was fine keeping it a secret. he often fantasized about holding his lovers hand and showing affection in public.

"i want to tell them," the american whispered into cam's shirt, face redder than a tomato at that point. he was only holding off on telling his friends about his relationship in fear someone would try to ruin what they had. he finally realized none of his friends would ever do something like that, and he had no reason to be scared. he knew his friends would be behind them at all times.

"are you sure, darling?" matt smiled at the pet name. he nodded his head and lifted it enough so he could peck his boyfriend's lips. they grinned tiredly at each other thinking about being able to kiss in front of their friends without being afraid.

"we'll figure out how in the morning. right now, i'm tired and i want to go to bed," matt said quietly. cam agreed and they both let their eyes close and drift off into a peaceful sleep, full of good dreams and pleasant fantasies.

-

matt wakes up to a bright light coming from his windows. he shifts and notices his daughter wrapped in his arms.

the times have certainly changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded this story a long ass time ago (it's really not that good), but i wrote an epilogue for it and totally forgot to upload it on ao3. it's also on wattpad but i don't have anything on there other than this story. it's mostly unedited b/c i can't be bothered to edit something i wrote so long ago lmao. anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
